Questão
by H.R.S
Summary: Foram tempos de tentar enterrar o passado e recomeçar um futuro sem medos ou receios a cada momento sem mai comentários. p.s.: paramim a ficé engraçada ridícula não sei se para você é..'


Era uma monótona aula de história da magia e lá estava o trio maravilha. Todos os conheciam desde a queda do Lord das Trevas. Harry Potter, o escolhido havia derrotado Voldemort à frente de todos no salão principal aflorando toda a sua coragem e determinação características de Godric Grifinória. No fim da guerra todos choraram e sofreram por suas perdas, foram tempos de tentar enterrar o passado e recomeçar um futuro sem medos ou receios a cada momento. Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam sentados como sempre, Harry fingindo que prestava atenção na maçante aula, Ron dormindo em cima da carteira e Hermione sugando cada palavra do professor como se dependesse sua vida do mesmo.

A muito Harry tinha dentro de si um sentimento a mais para com a amiga, era só vê-la para que tudo ao invés de negro se tornar o mais belo arco-íris cheio de cores e esperança de uma felicidade tão longínqua. Ele ficou ali, observando-a escrever freneticamente naquele pergaminho sem graça. O seu pensamento começava a voar com idéias não muito éticas para o relacionamento que dois amigos deveriam ter até que algo estranho nestes pensamentos aconteceu, ou melhor, apareceu. Lá estava, cabelos ruivos, pele um pouco sardenta, olhos verde, músculos definidos...espere, isto seria, Ron? Algo realmente estava acontecendo errado. Nunca havia pensado em Ron desta forma, Harry pensava que sua sexualidade era totalmente inquestionável, mas há algum tempo junto com os sentimentos, sensações que estava dento sobre sua amiga Hermione, começava a ter junto de Ron. Era algo muito complexo para sua mente compreender mas sabia que aquilo não era certo.

Professor Binns começava a passar lições orais quando Ron acorda e procura sua varinha. Ao encontrá-la começa a brincar com ela, fazendo feitiços inocentes de dar vida a desenhos inanimados em um pergaminho escrito "Weasley é nosso Rei", contendo um Ron sorridente em preto e branco, segurando em uma mão a goles e na outra o pomo de ouro, contudo, não percebeu que estava sendo observado. O menino que sobreviveu não conseguiu reunir forças para parar com aquilo. Tinha uma necessidade patológica de ver os movimentos que seu melhor amigo fazia com a varinha, que nem se deu conta que o volume de sua calça aumentou consideravelmente.

-Harry...Harry...você ta bem?

Era Hermione lá estava ela ao seu lado, chacoalhando-o com a mão em seu braço. Ao sentir o toque da amiga, mesmo não ocorre-se nenhum contato físico pele-a-pele, uma corrente gelada passou pelo seu corpo seguida outra muito quente fazendo com que seu corpo estremece-se como se estivesse febril.

-Acho que acabei dormindo Mi..

Ao ajeitar seus óculos um pouco melhor, olhou para o lado e viu Ron também em sono profundo e os outros colegas de classe saindo para a próxima aula. Hermione passou por cima de Harry e se aproximou de Ron para lhe acordar também, então que acabou passando a mão delicadamente pelos cabelos vivos do garoto, fazendo com que Harry tivesse um terrível ataque de ciúmes por dentro.

-Hein...a aula já acabou?

O ruivo acordou um pouco assustado ao perceber que alguém o chamava. Hermione passou novamente por cima de um enciumado Potter que sem perceber acabou pousando os olhos na delicada cintura da garota. Para seu infortúnio, a monitora chefe viu os olhos verde esmeralda cravados um pouco abaixo de onde sua camisa havia levantando quando se movimentou para acordar Ron.

-Er...Harry, será que depois podíamos conversar?

Ela se dirigiu a ele com as bochechas rubras, mesmo que não quisesse parecer envergonhada e nem que tivesse transparecido que havia notado os olhos do rapaz de cabelos rebeldes nela.

-Claro Mi...a qualquer hora...

Ele sorriu se recompondo e chegando a conclusão que foi muito descuidado e tinha feito uma gafe terrível ao nem se tocar que estava a olhá-la de forma, diferente, digamos.

Os três guardaram o material e saíram da sala cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que na realidade se cruzavam, já que Harry pensava em Hermione, Hermione em Harry e Ron, e Ron em Hermione e...Gina?

**N/A 1 (Dedicatória): **Não adianta, minha cara e prezada prima, eu não consigo fazer Harry bissexual, Ron tendo um caso secreto com Gina e muito menos Harry, Ron, Hermione e Gina dividindo a mesma cama numa suruba loca. '

O máximo que fiz foi deixar no ar o que acontece. Se eu continuar a postar eles vão acabar se tornando um casal sem relações extra amizade. Bem, talvez até possa conseguir imaginar um relacionamento Ron/Gina, ma isto é outra história –riso maléfico- já Harry gay ou Bi não dá.

Estou dedicando estas reticências na fanfic há você prima psicopata (como e eu não fosse uma) que me fez tentar escrevê-la...usahushahuahua

**N/A 2 (Leitores): **O projeto inicial era de uma long fic, contudo, eu dei um fim nela desta maneira deixando reticências e na curiosidade.

Se por ventura, eu resolver trabalhá-la um pouco mais, podem ter certeza que não deixarei parada e postarei semanalmente. Mas é um mero talvez de eu começar a trabalhá-la.

**N/A 3: **Eu acho que devo ter algum problema com slash, não consigo fazer um personagem hetero se tornar gay, podem me chamar de fraca por ao conseguir fazê-lo. O ponto é que não tenho o dom de fazer uma personagem mudar sua opção sexual, não entra na minha cabeça. Na realidade, o que vocês, que estão lendo, tem a ver com isso que eu estou dizendo?

Então...Desculpa o desabafo pessoas [?


End file.
